To Become Stronger
by purple-butterfly-tattoo
Summary: She was in love with him, and he sent her to her death. His best friend saves her, and slowly she starts to heal only to fall in love again. Will he hurt her too? Will the past come back kick her when shes down? Well Hinata now knows what she needs, and what she needs she becomes. SASUHINA, (contains a lot of naruto bashing)
1. The Letter

**Hello everyone! Today I will begin remaking this story! It has been a while and my writing has gotten better so I need to re-do my stories.**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Hinata P.O.V.

_It started like any other mission. Naruto, Ino, Neji, and I (the Soon to be sannin) were walking through the rain country trying to bring a scroll to the kazekage, when all the sudden we were attacked out of no where by about a hundred rouge ninja._

_I used my byakugan and what I saw was disturbing, they were all at sannin levels. We tried to fight them off but when we couldn't, we looked to Naruto to give us orders. "Hinata stay here and hold them off so we can escape, I will be back for you as soon as I can." Naruto ordered._

_The bad thing is... I believed him._

_I stayed and fought. I fought, and I fought until I killed every single last one of them, but doing that came with a price. _

_I had killed them all, but not without getting hurt in the progress. I have cuts running all over my body, my white cloths were either stained completely red by blood or had been ripped off my body. I was dying and I knew it. _

_For almost a full day, I laid there, bleeding to death, wishing for death to hurry up and just take me, when I was saved. At the time I thought Naruto had finally come back to me. How utterly stupid I had been. I got a glimpse of him, my eyes blurry from the loss of blood so I could not make out who it was. The last thing I remember was hearing my savior say "don't worry Hyuuga, I will not let you die." knowing that voice could only come from one person, the last thing I thought before slipping into unconsciousness was 'Uchiha'_

I woke up some time later, I was confused that I wasn't dead and even more confused that I was on a bed. I tried to move but the pain was too much so I just stayed still. I heard the door open and someone come in, and walk to the bed and over to where I could see them. It was a girl. She had blue hair and a flower pined into it. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Konan. I am going to tell you a little bit about the Akatsuki, the stuff you don't already know that is, because from what you do know probably won't make you want to stay."

"Okay." I croaked out.

"would you like some water first?" she asked me.

"yes please." I croaked out again.

"ITACHI! GET... what's your name?" she asked.

"Hinata." I told her.

"ITACHI GET HINATA A GLASS OF WATER!" she screamed through the door. A few moments later the door opened again and a glass of water was handed to me. The person walked out.

I drank it greedily. "thank you Konan" I told her finally able to talk correctly again.

"okay so lets begin. You already know we try to capture the tailed beast, but you don't know why. We catch them so that we can save humanity from mass destruction. You see hop people treat the containers, you know that when a containers emotions become hectic its demon form come out. Hurt is one of the emotions that cause that. The tailed beast have caused wars, all because they were hurt because of mistreatment. We are not killing the beast but shrinking it down to like the size of a pet. We have eight of the nine biju already. If you were to join you would be given Shukaku as your pet. As for the containers, they actually do not die, Gaara was an accident, stupid Deidara knocked his head on a big rock and he had an aneurism. Gaara forgave him and the sand is alies with us. Gaara even hangs around here sometimes. What we are trying to do is stop the wars, stop the hate, and stop the hurt. Do you understand at least a little bit?" she asked me.

"Yeah Konan, I think I do. I will have to think about it though." I told her and then watched as a message hawk flew into my room and onto my bed. Konan took the message out and heald it out for me to read.

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_**If you're alive, then I guess**_

_**now is a good enough time**_

_**to tell you to get over yourself.**_

_**I don't love you. I never will **_

_**love you. You're weak, you're **_

_**annoying, you're shy, you're**_

_**stupid, you're ugly, and most of**_

_**all you're useless. Everyone in **_

_**the whole village hates you**_

_**and you are too stupid to see**_

_**that. They wanted you dead**_

_**just like I do. Everyone knows **_

_**behind your shy act you are**_

_**just a rich stuck up bitch who**_

_**thinks she's better than everyone**_

_**else and only thinks about herself.**_

_**I hope you're dead. I am not being **_

_**a bastard by leaving you, I did**_

_**it for the good of the village.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

I read and reread the letter hoping that maybe if I wished hard enough the words would change. After the third reread, the tears finally began to fall. Konan took the note and began to read it. Getting angrier and angrier with every word she read. By the middle I could hear her cursing under her breath. I looked up when I heard a knock on the door. "come in!" I shouted.

Sasuke walked in the room with the tiny raccoon in his arms. He put Shukaku on the bed then looked at our faces. "what happened? Whats wrong?" he asked as Shukaku curled into me trying to cheer me up.

Konan handed him the letter and he began to read. When he was finished he was mad, I could tell. He was mad enough to kill. He laid down on the bed and then brought me to him. I snuggled up to him.

"are you able to move yet Hyuuga?" he asked me. "Everyone wants to meet you."

"I think so." I told him then I looked at Konan. "I want to join"

"YAYYYYY! Finally another girl will be around."

**So what do you all think? Do you like it? Hate it? Wanna date it? Review and tell me what you think and what I should change.**


	2. The Meeting's

**Hello everyone I am back with chapter 2! Right now I am looking for a beta and I don't really understand how to get one so if anyone wants the job or understands the process please P.M. me because it will be really helpful and I will even email you a few sneak peeks of a few chapters before I upload them. Well this chapter is dedicated to kitty1190 because he/she is the one who got me off my ass to write this chapter because I completely loved his/her review.**

**I also made a mistake. Ino wasn't the one on the Sannin team, it was Shikamaru. Ino is thought to have died on a mission the year before (will explain later).**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting's **

_**Hinata's P.O.V.**_

We walked down hallway after hallway after hallway until finally we got to a room that looked like it would be the den. 3 people were around a circular table playing cards, one was playing with clay and another was making a puppet from what it looked like, there was one staring into a fish tank, and all the others were sitting around reading or watching T.V.

"Hey Ototo, beautiful, who's this little cutie?" A guy with black hair and black eyes that looks very familiar and very much like Sasuke asked us.

"Paws off Itachi, you already have Konan. I am placing my claim on her as of now." Sasuke said to who Itachi.

"Well who is she Ototo?" Itachi asked.

"Wait, I remember you now. You, Neji, Sasuke, and I used to play together when we were children. You're Sasuke's big brother. You're Weasel-kun." I blurted out without thinking.

Itachi went wide-eyed and red with embarrassment, then went into the emo corner to sulk. I heard Sasuke snicker.

"Okay, now that you have sentenced my brother to the emo corner by embarrassing him in front of his own organization I'll introduce you to everyone." Sasuke said. He walked me over to a guy with silver hair and purpleish pink eyes and a girl with black hair and light brown eyes. "This is Hidan and Aniko, they're dating but I have my bets set on him proposing soon. Hidan, Aniko, this is Hinata." Hidan nodded at me and Aniko gave me a smile.

"I'm going to need to take you shopping soon. No offense but how do you fight in so much clothing?" Aniko asked me with a bewildered expression.

"I wasn't really allowed to fight much to be honest. I'm declared a Sannin, but I'm known as a weakling and a failure, and I'd love for you, Konan, and I to go shopping together and any other girls here too." I told her with a smile.

"Then it's settled we will go right after you meet everyone." she told me and I answered by smiling and nodding.

Sasuke took my hand and led me to the next person which was what looked like a teenage boy with red hair and orange eyes. He was the one building what looks like a puppet "This is Sasori. Sasori, this is Hinata." Sasuke said.

I looked over to see what else he wanted to say but Sasuke was already talking to the guy with the clay. I hadn't even noticed him let go of my hand and now I missed it's warmth.

So when the boy looked up at me, sneered, then went back to working on his puppet, I just stood there and stared at him. It took a minute but he finally got tired of my persistent staring.

"What do you want you little bratty weakling." he said with a dry attitude.

The moment he called me weakling I broke. After years and years and years of being called weak I broke. Rage and anger took over. "Who the fucking hell do you think you are kid?" I said, my voice dangerously loud.

"Why I'm Akasuna no Sasori, who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that? I am your superior, I can kill you without even trying. Learn your place." he said to me as if I was the dirt on his feet.

"listen here you little arrogant, self-important, condescending, egoistical maniac. Get off the ego trip your on and figure out that you are not better and stronger than everyone else in the world and that being the way you are makes you weaker, and less than everyone else and it will ultimately lead to your demise because if anyone is the superior here its a tie between Sasuke, Itachi and me. I am Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan and the richest woman on the planet. Are-go I trump you. It is I who is the superior. I've read all the bingo books, I know exactly who you are and all your strengths and weaknesses whereas you know none of mine. If you were to even attempt to fight me you would lose within the first few minutes. Akasuna no Sasori change your ways or I **will** kill you." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

He looked over to Itachi asking for his help. "no Sasori Hina is telling the truth, she is your superior, she is actually mine also. This organization is run on ranks just like you like it and Hinata even outranks me. She ranks #1 in Amegakure. When she feels ready I will make her Amekage."

Sasuke took me by the hand once again and lead me to the next person. The man had long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Deidara, Hinata. Hinata, Deidara." Sasuke tried to withdraw his hand but I wouldn't let him. I looked up at him and saw him blushing. I sadly let go of his hand not wanting to make him mad, only for him to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him.

I looked back to Deidara only for a familiar voice to be heard.

"hey babe, oh hello Sasuke, who do you got there." the voice said. I turned to see the owner.

My mouth dropped and my eyes teared up. "Ino?" I asked.

Her eyes teared up and she smiled "nice catch you got there hina-chan"

"I'm so happy your alive! We will talk more later."

(after she has met everyone)

Sasuke and me walked to his room. He opened the door and let me take a look around before swiftly pulling me to sit onto his bed next to him. Before I could stop myself I blurted out the one question that has been on my mind. "what does it mean when you said that you place a claim on me?"

He blushed. "it basically means that your mine and only mine, and that nobody can touch you or approach you with romantic intentions because you belong to me in that way."

"what if I disagree?" I ask him.

"then I publicly recall the claim."

"does it go both ways where I am the only one who owns you?"

"yes, are you going to accept it?"

"it depends on how it would affect my life, like what do claimed people do? Is it like a relationship?"

"it's a marriage. Well more like a relationship with the responsibilities and advantages (I cant think of a better word) of a marriage. There's the hugging, hand holding, and kissing of a relationship and the sex, sleeping in the same bed, and everything of a marriage. I know how you are so if you want, we can take it slow." he told me now blushing even redder.

"would we eventually get married?"

"after the war is over."

"one last question, why me? Why not leave me there to die like Naruto did?"

"because you're the only girl for me. Hinata, I find you attractive and I like you. Your the only girl besides my mother that I have ever cared for but don't think I care about you the same way I did my mother because that would be gross. The way I care about you, well, it makes me want to do things. It makes me want to kiss you, hold you close to me, touch you in ways no one has before, to have sex with you and to sometimes just hold you in my sleep. I have kept an eye on you ever since I left, to make sure you were okay, to know when would be the time to save you from Naruto. Hinata, I don't love you. I will one day though and the day I do I promise you will be the first to know, but I cant promise you that I will tell you it all the time. I am not a man of many emotions and you know that. So if you are okay with that I'd love for you to accept my claim."

"I will accept if you promise me one thing."

"what?"

"Promise me that you will at least try to never hide your emotions from me."

"I promise I will try."

"then I accept and just so you know, I've always liked you too, I just never thought you'd feel the same way."

He smiled at me then ever so slowly leaned in for a kiss only to be interrupted by a...

**A/N: cliffhanger! I'm sorry you guys but I need to save it for chapter 3 which will be up some time this day/night. Review and tell me what you think or I might make you wait a week.**


	3. Shopping and goodbye virginity

**Chapter 3: shopping and goodbye virginity**

(Hinata P.O.V.)

"_Promise me that you will at least try to never hide your emotions from me."_

"_I promise I will try."_

"_then I accept and just so you know, I've always liked you too, I just never thought you'd feel the same way."_

_He smiled at me then ever so slowly leaned in for a kiss only to be interrupted by a... _knock on the door

"damnit." Sasuke let out frustratedly then went to open the door.

"hi Sasuke we're here to take your girl shopping." Aniko said to him.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute" I told them and Sasuke closed the door.

I walked over to him, put my hands on his chest then stood on my tip toes so that I could give him a small peck. He of course had other ideas. His hands wrapped around me then deepening the kiss adding more pressure. My body became heated. I opened my lips a bit and let my tongue flick across his bottom lip telling him I wanted more. I withdrew my tongue only for him to use his own to coax it right back out. I was in bliss. I didn't know kissing could feel like this. All was going well until once again we were interrupted by another knock on the door "Hinata I know what your doing in there is fun and all but we need to go." I heard Ino's voice say.

I walked and opened the door and was dragged all the way to town by Ino and my two new girlfriends. The first store they brought me to was a woman's ninja clothing store.

"Okay Hinata what's your favorite color?" Konan asked.

"nevermind, you'd look best in your boyfriends colors. Red and blue it is."

The girls each went to separate parts of the store to find clothing for me to try on. When they came back they each had a pile of cloths in their arms for me to try on. I ended up buying some skirts, tops, pants, shorts, tanks, mid-rif cut shirts, some halter shirts. All the cloths were ones that I would never pick out for myself. The same thing happened at three more stores until I was dragged into a lingerie store and sat down on a fluffy couch in the dressing room so that they could once again find things for me to try on and buy.

It was possibly the most embarrassing thing I've ever had to go through not to mention buy. They would only allow me to buy thongs and the bras they mad me buy made my boobs a lot more noticeable. On top of those things they made me buy some teddies, baby-dolls, garder belts, stockings, chemises, corsets, and even some leather lingerie. They said it was all for me to wear to sleep except or the leather. I cant say that the cloths weren't comfortable cause they are. But as Sasuke said I would be sleeping in the same bed as him so he would see me in it.

"so hina, are you ready to do it with Sasuke tonight?" Ino asked me.

"tonight?" I ask.

"yeah, Sasuke claimed you today and normally in a claim, sex happens right before the couple go to sleep that same night to make sure the claim will never be able to be broken."

"oh." I said a little scared.

"hinata, whats wrong?" she asked me.

"Ino, I'm a virgin. I've never had sex before. Is it true that it hurts the first time? I mean I like Sasuke and we will one day love each other, and I know that he does want it but am I ready? What if I do have sex with him and I'm not any good at it but he has to stay with me forever anyway because of the claim and he ends up hating me?"

"Hinata calm down, no one is very good their first time which means he's not going to be very good at it either cause I know for a fact that your going to be his first too. For if your ready, Hinata you are 23 years old. I don't know any other virgins that old besides you and Sasuke. As far as the first time hurting well it depends on the person really. Some girls hurt some don't. My first time hurt worse than anything I've ever felt but do you know what? It was all worth it. Even through the pain I never feel and felt closer to Dei than when we make love. I slept with him and I fell in love with him the same night I met him. It just felt right. All you can do is try and see." she told me.

"thank you Ino. You're the best."

Later that night I was taking a bath in the bathroom adjoining mine and Sasuke's room thinking about what I was planing to do that night and how I would do it. When I heard the bedroom door open and Sasuke walk inside I got out the tub and began to get ready. I put on a black lace thong, bra, and garder set and on top I put on a white see through mesh robe. When I was finished I stepped out of the bathroom into the dim light of our room to see Sasuke sitting on the bed reading a scroll. I leaned against the door frame and waited for him to look up and notice me. After a few minutes of nothing I gave up, took off the mesh housecoat and climbed into bed and under the covers. Before long I felt him put away the scroll on the dresser on the other side of the room. I opened my eyes and watched him. When he took notice of the bed coat lying across the reading chair he blushed. He walked back and got in bed next to me. When he wrapped his arms around me and felt only skin he got curious. He began to run his hand around my stomach and back, and when he found none he asked "Hina-Hime, where are your cloths? All I feel is skin."

"I'm wearing them." I tell him.

"No your not, I just said all I feel is skin."

I grabbed his hands and brought one to my breast and the other to my hip so that he could feel the garder and one of the strings of my thong. "see, cloths. Are you happy now?"

"no I am not happy, how am I supposed to get any sleep with you wearing that? It makes me think of and want to do 'things'."

I reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. I turned to him and sat up letting the blanket fall giving him a view of my chest. I gave him a sexy smirk and hoped that he would understand but he decides to be even stupider than Naruto and gives me a bewildered lost expression. I decided to be even more obvious. So with a wanting sexy look on my face I ask him in a seductive voice "what kind of things" and for extra measure I wink at him.

Finally it clicks and with a sexy smirk and equally seductive voice he asked "are you very comfortable in that?"

"not really no." I answer.

"so you wouldn't mind if I were to..." he rolled on top of me and brought his lips to mine. "...take it off?" he asked.

"not at all. As long as yours comes off too."

"That sounds fair." he says.

He brings his lips back to mine bringing his hand to cup my breast making me moan. I wrap my legs around his waist wanting to relive some of the pressure from my burning core. His mouth travels down my chin to my neck and when he playfully nibbles and licks there I ground into his now hardening length, moaning causing him to bite down on my skin leaving what will probably turn into a bruise. He brings his lips to the tops of my brest that are spilling out of the bra leaving a couple love bites as he goes. He tries to unhook the back but after some time gives up and just rips it off and before I could yell at him he brings his lips to my rosy nipple licking, sucking, and gently biting down before switching to the other. He flips us over when hes finished with the treatment he was giving my breast. I pull on his shirt wanting him to take it off. When he does he's left in only his black boxers. I run my hands up and down his beautifully sculpted muscular chest and ground into him. He slapped my ass and I moaned. I looked at him with shock only for him to smirk and slap my ass once more in which I moan yet again. Before he does it again I stop him and bring my lips back to his our bodies growing even more heated. I could feel myself becoming wetter as he flipped us over and ground into me.

He looked up at me with questioning eyes "are you sure you want to do this? I cant promise you that I will be very good but I do need to get you ready before we go much further?"

"I want to to this Sasuke, touch me as much and where ever you like. I am yours now and forever." I brought my lips back to his and felt the familiar heat pooling in my stomach from earlier as our tongues mingled.

I could feel his hand going downwards and I knew where it was going and I couldn't wait. So when he finally felt the lace of my thong and began to pull it down my legs I smiled into the kiss. When it was finally off he brought his hand to the place that the tiny scrap of lace was keeping from him he began to explore. Touching here and there finding out what I liked and didn't until he finally came upon a spot that made me moan in pure ecstasy, and when he finally entered a finger in the feelings were euphoric. It felt like a spring was tightening in my stomach and now minutes later of him fingering me finally broke causing me to have my first ever orgasm. When I finally settled down from my high I finally noticed that he had shed his boxers and that now we were both completely nude. He lined himself up with me and looked up at me for permission. I nodded at him then felt him slowly start to push in. When I felt him hit a barrier I tensed up. He brought my face to his and whispered to me to relax and then began kissing me. When I had finally relaxed I heard him whisper sorry into the kiss and some how I knew it was sincere but I didn't know what he was apologizing for but before I could ask he gave one sharp hard thrust and broke my hymen then pushing all the way in. It was the most painful thing I've ever felt but like Ino said I felt so close to him so close to his heart as he broke the kiss but began to kiss away my tears grabbing my hands and lacing our fingers together. When the pain finally subsided I told him that it was okay to move he went slow and gentile to not hurt me, and before long there was no pain and only pleasure. Me meeting him thrust for thrust, moan for growl. As it was our first time we knew that it wouldn't last long but we held out for as long as we could and then we climaxed together calling out the others name in ecstasy.

That night we fell asleep in each others arms not knowing that, that night, we didn't have sex, we had made love to one another.

The next morning I woke up nested in Sasuke's arms, both of us nude as the day we were born.

He kissed me on the forehead and said "good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"like I used muscles that I didn't know I had and that someone rammed a knife in between my legs." I told him truthfully.

"I'm sorry I'm putting you in pain. Would you like to take a hot bath with me or we could stay in bed all day nude until someone comes to drag us out?" he asked.

"can we do both?"

"no problem" he picked me up and walked us to the bathroom and set me on a towel on top of the counter. He ran the water and when he was finished he put me down then got in the tub for me to follow after him and sit on his lap.

When I got in he rapped his arms around me and leaned into the back of the tub so that I could lean against him.

We talked about anything and everything and I knew that it wouldn't be log before we were in love, but for now I am content to let him hold me in the tub and lay with me and hold me close and snuggle in the bed.

**A/N: so what do you think of the chapter and yes I know its going fast and later on in the story you will understand why.**


End file.
